Adios Freddie
by NefilimBlueExorcisB
Summary: ONE Shot.Di lo que sientes por que nunca sabes cuando sera la ultima vez que lo o la veaz y tal vez nunca lo o la vuelabas a ver,Summary malo pero lee por favor SEDDIE


**OHHH si nueva historia,esta es muy no se OOC,con Sam creo que un poco,al menos eso creo yo,no se ustedes lean por favor,espero y les guste,por ahora pospondré fiesta en los angeles,ya que no se me ocurrió NADA para el capitulo 3 =S en este capitulo no usare mis típicos OC`s; Alexis y Lola.**

* * *

><p><strong>(GENERAL POV.)<strong>

Los 3 mejores amigos y estrellas del Web show; iCarly,estaban en licuados locos platicando de las tonterías de Gibby.

-No puedo creer que Gibby hiciera eso-Decia el productor técnico de iCarly recordando lo que hizo

Las chicas rieron-si lo se,es raro,pero normal de parte de Gibby me entienden,tomar un sapo,luego…-fue interrumpida la rubia por su mejor amiga

-Si si no hace falta recordar lo asqueroso que fue-decia quitando la cara de alegría por una de asco

-Como sea ya me voy chicas,adiós-se despidia de sus amigas el castaño mientras se paraba y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Al salir las chicas seguian en licuados locos,después de media hora,se fueron al departamento de Carly para ya ver la tele y luego dormirse,ya saben es costumbre de Sam quedarse a dormir con su mejor amiga.

Entraron al departamento y vieron a Spencer trabajando en una de sus locas esculturas,una rata echa con queso…

-¿Ahora por que haces esa escultura tan rara?-pregunto la morena sentándose en el sofá junto a su carnívora amiga.

-Bueno pues estuve jugando pak-rat-es interrumpido por Carly

-De nuevo? nunca superaste esa adicción-

Spencer rodeo los ojos-si si como sea,bueno entonces,decidi hacerle una escultura al ratoncito de Pak-Rat en por ser el mejor ratoncito del mundo-termino de decir Spencer orgulloso de su trabajo.

La rubia se paro-si como sea tengo sed tomare un Wahoo punch-se detuvo y volteo a ver a Carly-¿Compraste mas verdad?-

-Si-

-Ok-se dirijio a la cocina abrió el refri y tomo un Wahoo punch y luego se dirijio al sofá de nuevo

-Estoy aburrida-dijo la rubia y luego se pusieron a ver la vaquita,luego de un rato Sam tomo como 4 latas de Wahoo punch,y tenia una como a la mitad y Carly estaba viendo la tele y reia por las tonterías que hacian luego tocaron la puerta.

-Hola-decia el castaño entrando triste

-Que sucede Freddork por fin te diste cuenta de que eres feo-decia burlona la rubia quien tomo de su Wahoo punch.

-No…-hizo una pausa de 7 segundos-me mudo a Londres-

Al decir eso Sam escupió el Wahoo punch y junto con Carly se levantaron al mismo tiempo diciendo "¿Qué?".

* * *

><p><strong>(FREDDIE POV.)<strong>

Entre a Brushwell,para luego ser atacado con las palabras de Lubert

-LARGOOOO-me grito como siempre al ver a alguien en su recespcion

-Yo vivo aquí no me puedes decir que me vaya-conteste y me arrojo un pedazo de brócoli en la cara-HEY-

-Shu fuera de mi recepción-me volvió a decir Lubert

-Si claro-dije enojado y subi las escaleras.

Subia y luego cuando iba llegando saque mis llaves y esuche una voz del otro lado de la puerta,no es que sea chismoso pero bueno la curiosidad mato al gato,y lentamente abri la puerta y escuche a mi mama hablando por teléfono.

-Si lose…se lo dire…es una oportunidad única lo se…si gracias-termino de decir mi mama y luego volteo y me vio algo incomoda

-Con quien hablabas ma-pregunte muy no se asustado? tenia un mal presentimiento

-Es de mi trabajo,me ofrecieron un puesto de enfermera –decia y yo interrumpi pensando que eso era todo con alivio

-Oh enserio? uf pensé que era otra cosa como…-interrumpio ella ahora

-En Londres-

Al oir eso me quede en shock perdería todo lo que tengo aquí es Seattle,mis amigos,iCarly,la escuela,el AV club…Sam ¡¿espera dije SAM? no importa eso

-No no podemos irnos,tengo una vida aquí en Seattle mama-reclame ya que no quería irme a Londres

-Lo siento ya tome una decisión,no vamos en 2 dias-me dijo y yo solo me puse mas triste-lo siento mucho se que tu y tus amigos,el programa,al menos tienes 2 dias para despedirte,voy a bañarme-despues se fue a mi mama,y yo solo me quede en el sofá,pensando en muchas cosas que vivi aquí.

_FlashBack_

_iCarly va a Japon_

_-Y los ganadores son iCarly-_

_-Pero no hicimos nada-decia Carly confundida_

_-oh claro que si,con un poco de la ayuda de Fredo-dije haciéndole cosquillas a Sam_

_Luego levantamos el trofeo y nos abrazamos unos a otros y yo..abraze a ¿Sam?_

_Cuando transmitimos por primera vez_

_-y cuantos lo vieron?-me decía Carly mientras revisaba los cuantas personas lo vieron_

_-37,000.00!-grite de emoción y los 3 comenzamos a saltar de emoción con Spencer_

_Plagio_

_-Deben jurar que nunca volverán a robar ideas de iCarly-decia Carly a los de Dingo cannel_

_-Y si llamamos a seguridad para que les quiten la cabeza?-dijo uno de los de Dingo_

_-Mostraremos un video de la cabeza de el creador de Dingo cannel y le daremos las gracias a los de todo con Teri,por el video-amenaze a los de Dingo cannel_

_-No nos importa-dijo sin preocuparle uno de los chicos de Dingo_

_-NOS DESPERIRAN-dijo otro de Dingo asustado_

_-QUE NO SE ENTEREN-_

_-Juramos que nunca mas volveremos a robar ideas de iCarly- decía levantando la mano jurándolo_

_El primer beso_

_-Bueno…deberíamos?-pregunte viendo a Sam,se veía linda a la luz de la ,pa,pa,pa estoy hablando de Sam,la que hace mi vida miserable,solo la besare para salir del hoyo de nunca besar a nadie_

_-Para salir del hoyo únicamente-dijo seria_

_-para salir del hoyo-dije algo no se con algo de pena ella asepto que nos deberíamos besar_

_-y prometes que nos odiaremos después de esto-claro típico de Samantha Puckett_

_-si claro-respondi_

_Me quede cayado por unos segundos y luego Sam me dijo_

_-HAZLO-medio gritor_

_Algo nervioso me acerque y le di un beso que duro 8 segundos,se sintió bien,luego nos separamos la vi que estaba roja como tomate al igual que yo_

_Creo que se dieron un beso_

_-"Comprenderan que debemos llamar a la policía"-me arrmedaba Carly enojada por que no le dijimos a Carly que Sam y yo nos besamos_

_-Bien no volveremos a guardar secretos-decia Sam algo no se apenada_

_-Se acabaron los secretos-dije yo y luego Carly guardo silcencio_

_-Y entonces me contaran todo?-pregunto Carly planea algo_

_-Si-respondimos los 2_

_-Desde ahora nos contaremos todo-dije yo volteando a verla_

_-Y cuanto duro?-como se le ocurre preguntar eso?_

_-Que?-pregunto Sam algo no se con algo de pena_

_-Me dijeron que me contarían todo haci que ¿Cuánto duro?-pregunto de nuevo y Sam y yo nos miramos uno al otro y luego hablamos._

_-7 segundos-dijo y luego volteo a verme a mi_

_-7…8 segundos-dije viendo yo ahora a Carly quien estaba seria eh hizo otra pregunta me que sonrojo ami y a Sam_

_-y fue divertido?-encerio quiere saber todo? no pienso decirlo,pero si fue divertido,me gusto mucho el beso_

_-que?-preguntamos los 2 al mismo tiempo_

_-si ya saben,si les gusto-mire a Sam y no se pero pude ver que estaba algo ruborisada,y cuando yo estaba apunto de decir que me encanto y que quería hacerlo de nuevo Spencer llega buscando su banjo y no noto que estábamos atados con cinta adesiva._

_Fin FlashBack_

No puedo creerlo,eso ultimo que recordé,si me gusto el beso y quisiera hacerlo de nuevo antes de irme,me levante y me diriji a el departamento de Carly,supuse que estarían ahí las chicas,para decirle las malas noticias.

Toque la puerta y entre y vi a Carly y Sam en el sillón,entre y Sam vio mi cara de tristesa y lo aprovecho para insultarme.

-Que sucede Freddork por fin te diste cuenta de que eres feo-me insulto y luego tomo de su Wahoo Punch

-No-hice una pausa de 7 segundos-me voy a Londres

Cuando dije eso Sam escupió su Wahoo punch como soprendida y junto con Carly se levantaron y gritaron "¿Qué?"

-Lo oyeron mi mama asepto un trabajo en Londres,me voy en 2 dias-note como la cara de Sam se entristesio y mas que la de Carly

-N-n-no puedes irte-decia titubeando Sam-que hay de mi y Carly,Spencer el programa la escuela,NO PUEDES IRTE-me sorprendió la reacción de Sam eso significa que le importo

-Lo se tambien pensé lo mismo,pero ya era tarde,ya había aceptado-respondi triste y solo vi que Sam salió muy enojada del departamento de Carly

Pasaron los 2 dias y Sam no me dirijia la palabra,saque los papeles de la escuela,todos se dispidieron de mi,y claro hicieron el anuncio en iCarly,era sábado,eran las 4:50 de la tarde en 10 minutos me iba al aeropuerto para irme a Londres.

En la recepción esperaba a mis amigos,esperaba que Sam para decirle de una buena vez que la amo,no puedo estar con ese sentimiento en mi pecho,que quiero abrazarla y besarla antes de irme y tal vez nunca regresar,pero no estaba,solo eran Spencer,Carly y Gibby y Sam? donde estaba ella? no se despediría de mi?

-Adios Freddie-decia Carly dándome una abrazo-extrañare mucho todas nuestras aventuras-

-Yo tambien Carly-dije regresándole el abrazo

-Freddo-decia Spencer triste-eres mi uno de mis mejores amigos,te extrañare-Spencer creo que quería llorar,típico de Spencer-Prometeme que te meteras a una clase de esgrima haya en Lodres-

-Lo prometo Spens-

-Freddie,eres mi mejor amigo,eres el único que me entiende-Gibby,ya empezó jeje-te extrañare,prométeme que nadie ocupara mi lugar como tu mejor amigo anormal-decia punto empezando a llorar

-Claro Gibby-dije y me abrazo hasta dejarme sin aire

-Freddie ya vámonos-dijo la madre de Freddie,el asintió y se fue,antes de salir por la puerta e irse a el aeropuerto.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam POV.)<strong>

Estaba deprimida en la salida de emergencias,triste por que el chico que amo se fue,asi es amo a Freddie Benson,empeze a sentir eso por el,desde que nos besamos aquí en la salida de emergencias,donde estaba apunto de llorar,no lo puedo creer yo apunto de llorar soy Sam Puckett no lloro,esto es tan Bobo lo único que quiero es que a Freddie justo aquí con migo,y no que el este en Londres.

-Sam-oi una voz detrás de mi era Carly

-¿Qué?-pregunte seria,no quería que supiera lo que siento por el nerd

-¿Por qué no te despediste de Freddie?-pregunto enojada,tenia razón el ya se debió aver ido

-No lo se,no quería despedirme de un tonto-por que no digo la verdad?

-Sam ya basta,estoy harta,siempre haces lo mismo,crei que Freddie y tu podían ser amigos,pero no,Sam al menos pudiste averte despedido de el,sabes nunca crei que fueras tan mala como para no despedirte de el sabiendo que probablemente nunca regrese-me empezó a regañar hasta que trague saliva y hable

-Lo amo-

-¿Qué?- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Lo amo-repeti-amo a Freddie,su forma de ser,las cosas que hace,pero nunca se lo dije,y bueno cuando dijo que se iria,me enoje mucho-Carly me interrumpió

-Y por que no le dijiste nada si sabias que se iria-tiene razón no dije nada

-Es que,no se sabes como soy de orgullosa-dije triste

-Bueno vamos-de que habla? adonde vamos

-¿Qué adonde vamos?-pregunte

-Al aeropuerto,vamos para que alcanzes a Freddie y le digas lo que sientes vamos rápido no tarda en irse-dijo Carly jalándome del brazo

Despues de explicarle a Spencer y a Gibby subimos rápido al auto y condujo hasta el aeropuerto donde Freddie ya no tardaba en irse

-CORRE SAM CORRE-me grito Spencer y yo Sali corriendo hasta lleguar a donde estaba un señorita

-EL VUELO 234,YA DESPEGO?-pregunto rápidamente

-No,esta apunto de-decia pero solo dije gracias y corri rápidamente.

Choque con una anciana eso me retraso,y me levante y cuando llegue era tarde,el vuelo despego.

Los chicos llegaron y me vieron viendo por la ventana como veía al avión yéndose

-lo siento Sam-decia Carly y yo solo permaneci callada y no evite sacar una lagrima me la seque enseguida y me fui con los chicos.

-Adios Freddie-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir del aeropuerto…..

**Fin**

**Di lo que sientes,antes que sea tarde,por que nunca sabes cuando será la ultima vez que la o lo veas,y tal vez nunca lo vuelvas a ver**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Triste final verdad,lo se tal vez quieran acesinarme pero bueno,dejen Review por favor =)**


End file.
